les histoires d'un jour et les drames d'une vie
by leapitchoune
Summary: recueil 1 er OS Le moment où tu ma détruiras c'est le moment que j'appréhende le plus parce que je sait que ce jour là je mourais vraiment. 3000 mots qui racontent la descente aux enfers de deux personnes magnifiques.J'ai réalisé et j'ai compris que je vivais un amour qui me détruit. Pourquoi? Parce que tu es amoureux d'elle. Elle ce n'est pas moi et ça me fait beaucoup trop mal


_**bonjours petite personne curieuse qui à eu l'audace de cliquer sur mon histoire pour la lire! **_

_**alors voilà premier one shot. en espérant qu'il vous plaise. les personnage ne sont pas décrit, vous pouvez vous imaginais n'importe quel personnages et pourquoi pas me les soumettre dans une petite review? ^^**_

_**le moment où tu me détruira est tout simplement une petite histoire qui peut s'accorder à n'importe qui, elle peut arriver à tout moment. c'est une histoire qui ma traverser la tête et j'ai eu l'envie de l'écrire. voilà alors rendez vous en bas mes loulou!**_

_**description entière:**_

_**Le moment où tu me détruiras**_

"Le moment où tu ma détruiras c'est le moment que j'appréhende le plus parce que je sait que ce jour là je mourais vraiment."  
Comment une seule personne peut autant en faire souffrir une autre?  
Comment un être qui était si vif peut-il tomber aussi bas?  
Comment deux êtres opposés peuvent-ils se tromper autant sur les sentiments de l'autre.  
3000 mots qui racontent la descente aux enfers de deux personnes magnifiques.  
" J'ai réalisé et j'ai compris que je vivais un amour qui me détruit. Pourquoi? Parce que tu es amoureux d'elle. Tu es amoureux d'elle. Et elle ce n'est pas moi et sa ma fait beaucoup trop mal".

_**Le moment où tu me détruiras:**_

Vendredi 16 avril 2012

De celle qui t'aimeras toujours

Lettre que tu trouveras dans ta boite aux lettres. Quand tu l'ouvriras se seras déjà fini.

Je te demande juste de la lire jusqu'au bout. Fait le pour moi...

Je ne t'aurais jamais. Je ne t'aurais jamais. Je ne t'aurais jamais. C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours et qui est la vérité. Je le sais parce que tu es bien et que tu n'as tout simplement pas besoin de moi. Et sa me fait vraiment trop mal. Je n'y arrive pas … je n'arrive pas a être là près de toi mais si loin en même temps parce que tu ne me laisse pas t'approcher. Je combats mes larmes tous les jours. Je les combats tous jours parce que je sais que sa ne serviras a rien si elles coulent. Sa ne te feras pas venir vers moi.

Je crois que tu m'as vraiment fait passer par toutes les émotions possibles. Je me suis méprisé au début car je croyais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Puis j'ai cru avec tous tes regards que tu t'intéresser un peu à moi. Et puis après le moment du bonheur il y a eu le moment où tu m'as oublié et où j'ai cru que je n'aller jamais m'arrêter de pleurer. La tristesse ne s'arrête plus parce que je te vois tous les jours en classe, assit à quelque petit mètres ou dehors dans la même cour. Je te vois tous les jours sans même pouvoir aller te parler quand je le veux. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que tu ne m'aimes pas. Et sa me tue littéralement. Sa me tue de savoir que je suis à peine une amie pour toi, une fille que tu connais. Sa me tu de te voir entourer de toute ces filles sans pouvoir en faire parti. Sa me tu de te voir rire sans moi. Sa me tu de savoir que la seule barrière qu'il y a entre toi et une de tes copines c'est que tu es trop timide pour lui demander de sortir avec toi. Sa me tu de savoir que cette barrière ce n'est pas moi. Sa me tue de te voir les faire autant rire. Sa me tue de savoir que tes si beaux yeux regarde quelqu'un d'autre. Sa me tue de savoir que tes yeux cherche une fille en particulier et que ce n'est pas moi. Sa me tue de savoir toutes ces choses. Sa me tue de savoir que si je te les avoue tu te foutras de ma gueule.

J'appréhende le moment où tu arriveras devant moi avec dans ta main, la main d'une autre. J'appréhende le moment où tu l'embrasseras devant moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce jour là je mourrais vraiment. Il y aura sûrement les larmes et puis le moment où la fille s'enfuie loin de lui. Moi non je sais que je serais forte et que je te sourirais. Comment je le sais ? Je le sais parce que j'ai ma fierté et que je me suis promit de ne jamais pleurer pour toi. C'est ce que je ferais, car jamais je ne te dirais que je t'aime.

Je sais que quand je verrais sa, je mourais de l'intérieur. Je sais que tu ne le verras pas parce que je ne t'intéresse pas, parce que tu me regardes mais tu ne vois que l'extérieur. Jamais personne, ni même toi ne découvriras ce que j'ai souffert, parce que je suis fière d'avoir surmonté mon mal pour paraître de l'extérieur plus vive. Quand ces moments que j'appréhende trop arriverons, je sais que j'aurais d'abord des frissons horribles qui me tiraillent le ventre puis il y aura le moment où je rentrerais chez moi et où là je pleurerais. Je trahirais ma propre promesse mais il faudra que mes larmes coulent.

Tu ne sauras rien et sa vaut mieux. Ensuite je reviendrais le lendemain toute joyeuse. Jusqu'à souffrir et ne plus jamais m'arrêter de faire semblant. Tout sa c'est se que je me suis dit puis il y a eu le moment où je t'ai entendu dire que tu aimais une fille. Je la connais. Tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes et sa me fait vraiment mal.

Quand je t'ai entendu dire sa je n'ai pas eu le cerveau qui c'est arrêter où je ne suis pas parti en courant… non je n'ai rien fait de tous sa, je n'ai juste pas du tout réalisé. Je n'ai pas voulut réaliser.

C'est le soir. J'ai lut une histoire. Triste mais si réelle. Parce que je nous ai vus dans cette histoire. Enfin nous n'existe pas… je me suis juste reconnu dans cette fille qui n'as jamais eu de chance et qui est amoureuse. Amoureuse d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleu intense. Il est beau et populaire, il est aimé et entouré. Elle a juste ce qu'il faut d'ami pour rigoler tout le temps. Ils sont opposés. Mais elle l'aime. L'histoire continu et il y as le moment où elle pleure parce que lui ne l'aime pas et en prend une autre. Je tes vu dans cette histoire parce que tu es exactement comme lui… et moi je suis exactement comme elle. Je t'aime dans l'ombre, comme elle. Elle pleure tellement et je me suis tellement vu dans cette histoire que c'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé tout ce qui c'était passé dans la journée. J'ai réalisé et j'ai pleuré en même temps que le personnage. Parce que j'ai compris que je vivais un amour qui me détruit.

Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es « amoureux d'_elle »_. Tu es « amoureux d'_elle_ » et _elle_ se n'est pas moi. _Elle_ ce n'est pas moi et sa me fait beaucoup trop mal. Je me suis recroquevillé et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps sans m'en apercevoir. Elles coulent touts seules et ne s'arrête pas. Je me vide petit à petit… de tout, de toi, de ma joie, de mes espoirs qui s'envolent, de mon rire quand je te vois faire le pitre, les souvenirs de tes yeux me regardant, de ma vie tout simplement. Tout s'en va parce que je me suis aussi rendu compte que tu étais ma raison de vivre depuis des années, depuis exactement huit ans. Huit ans que je suis amoureuse de toi a compté combien de fois tu me regardes par jours. A compter combien de fois tu me parles. Huit ans que je passe à revoir dans ma tête touts les moments où tu m'embêter, où tu me faisais rire, où tout ces moment où simplement tu me faisais vivre.

Je me rends compte maintenant que je fais un peu pitié. Pitié parce que je n'ai jamais voulut te dire simplement que je t'aimais. Mais c'était trop dur et puis je savais au plus profond de mon cœur, même si je ne voulais pas me l'admettre, que tu aurais dit non. Tu m'as détruit complètement parce que ma routine était devenue de te suivre du regard tout le temps et tout d'un coup en réalisant tout cela j'ai compris que je n'aurais plus rien à faire. Les gens autour de moi me disent que je devrais passer à autres choses mais… c'est impossible. Je n'ai pas beaucoup eu d'amour dans ma vie et tu étais devenu la personne à qui je m'accrocher, parce que je pensais que si tu m'aimais tout irais bien.

Maintenant je n'ai plus rien. Plus rien a quoi pensais, a qui m'accrocher, plus personne à regarder. Plus rien tout simplement. Là en pensant a tout cela je me dis que moi-même je n'arrive pas a trouver les mots pour que tu comprennes combien je souffre, pourquoi je souffre et pourquoi tu étais si important. Je n'y arrive pas parce que moi-même je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es autant encré en moi. Sa me fait mal pourtant personne ne voit rien. Je continu à sourire faussement parce que personne ne s'en rend compte.

Sa me fait mal parce que tu es chez toi, sûrement sur ton lit à penser à _elle_. Tu penses à _elle_ et tu ne vois rien de moi. Tu ne sais rien de ma douleur, de ma tristesse et de mes pleurs et sa vaut mieux je pense. Je continue à pleurer parce que je n'ai jamais pu t'avoir dans mes bras, jamais tu ne me diras que tu m'aimes et jamais tu ne poseras ta bouche contre la mienne. Jamais je n'aurais ces petits gestes qui font... qui font de ma journée qu'elle soit magnifique ! Je n'aurais jamais ce petit bonjour si gentil avec le petit baisé du matin. Jamais je n'aurais ta main dans la mienne pour que même le temps de passé dans le couloir on soit toujours en contact. Jamais je n'aurais ton corps assit à coté de moi dans le bus.

Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter parce que n'aurais jamais sa alors qu'après t'avoir aimé autant je pensais pouvoir le mérité. Pour mérité ton amour. Mais je ne pourrais jamais te forcer à m'aimer et parce que je suis moi et que toi tu es toi nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble et devenir un nous plus qu'unis. J'ai l'impression en disant sa que tu es un dieu et que je suis que ton esclave qui n'attend que tu fasses un geste vers elle. C'est horrible car pour toutes les autres tu ne sauras jamais leur dieu alors que pour moi c'est le cas. Tu ne verras jamais autant d'amour seulement dans mon regard. Mais tu ne le vois pas parce que j'arrive à tout caché. Je me sens comme une menteuse professionnelle alors que je ne cache juste que mon amour, mais si tu savais comme c'est dur de le faire ! Je pleure mais je sais que sa ne sert a rien parce que sa ne te feras pas venir vers moi parce que simplement tu es « amoureux d'_elle_ » et _elle_ se n'est pas moi et sa ne le seras jamais.

Je reviens le lendemains livide, et contrairement a se que je pensais je n'arrive pas à te sourire… non la seule chose que je fait c'est de te regarder de mon regard le plus noir qui exprime tout le mal que tu me fait et toute la haine que je ressent… pas contre toi mais tout simplement contre moi, parce que j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi et c'est tout simplement pour cela que tu m'aimes pas. Toi tu reprends comme d'habitude. Tu me taquine, me regarde me parle et tu essais de ma faire rire mais tu te rends compte que sa ne marche pas. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu sembles surpris par mes regards tant remplis de haine et tu l'es encore plus quand tu vois que je souris à un autre que toi qui me taquine autant que toi. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu te demandes pourquoi je lui souris et pas à toi.

Mais j'estime quand même que tu pourrais comprendre après toutes ces années que je t'aime simplement. J'ai l'impression au plus profond de mon cœur que tu ne veux pas me dire que tu l'as compris parce que tu ne veux pas me faire du mal en me disant que ce n'est pas réciproque. Mais si tu pouvais savoir comment j'ai eu mal de tout ce que tu m'as fait sans t'en rendre compte. Combien ton ignorance ma fait mal, de combien sa fait mal quand tu cherche une autre fille du regard et surtout comment tu m'as détruit quand j'ai compris que tu l'aimais _elle_. C'est moi qui ai était surprise quand je t'ai vu partir énerver après que j'aie souris à cet autre garçon. Beaucoup m'aurais dit que tu étais jaloux mais je sais que se n'est pas sa. Et puis même si sa l'était je n'ai plus d'espoirs dans mon corps, je n'ai plus aucune once d'espoirs dans le fait que peut-être un jour tu m'aimeras. Je sais que je ne suis rien, que tu seras bien mieux avec une autre que moi.

J'ai l'impression que tu me détruis de plus en plus, parce que je me dénigre moi-même. Je me dis que je suis la plus pourri des filles, parce que tu ne m'aimes pas. Ton estime compte beaucoup trop pour moi et j'en arrive à me dire que je ne serais jamais assez bien pour personne, parce que pour toi je ne suis pas était assez bien alors je ne le serais pour personne. Je me dénigre, je me vide, tu me détruis. Je ne pensais pas que j'en arriverais au stade de toutes ces filles qui tombe dans le déni d'elle-même pour un mec. Je ne les comprenais pas parce que j'espérais que sa ne m'arriverais pas, parce que j'avais encore espoir que tu m'aimes.

Mais maintenant je les comprends, je me dis que je ne suis pas la seule à être comme ça, à souffrir autant. Mais ça ne me réconforte pas le moins du monde. Parce que je me rends compte encore que je fais vraiment pitié. Pitié tout simplement parce que n'arrive pas à _passé au dessus_. Parce que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier.

Je suis revenu encore le lendemain. Je ne me suis pas retenu… quand je suis arrivé à l'arrêt de bus, tu étais là avec dans tes bras _celle que tu aimes_. _Celle que tu aimes_. Les larmes ont coulaient toutes seules, sans que je puisse les contrôler, alors j'ai baissé la tête. Baisser la tête pour que personne ne les voie. Ce matin là j'ai eu l'impression que ton regard pesait sur moi. J'avais l'impression de le sentir. Ce matin j'ai eu peur que tu vois ces larmes d'eau salées qui coulaient sur mes joues. Peur parce que je ne veux pas que tu saches ma tristesse. Trop profonde et inutile à mon goût.

La journée s'est très mal passée. Mes amis n'ont pas compris pourquoi mon visage n'a pas esquissé un seul sourire. Pourquoi la joie m'avait quitté. Toi je pense que tu n'as pas compris pourquoi je n'ai pas rigolé à une seule de tes blagues, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas souris ni même regardé. Les larmes n'ont pu coulaient normalement qu'au moment où j'ai refermé la porte d'entré. Personne dans ma maison. Alors j'ai pleuré. Encore pleuré et toujours pleuré. On était amis. Rien que des amis. Pour toi. Moi je voulais que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que je puisse t'embrassai, te sourire, te parler et surtout pouvoir te dire je t'aime… tranquillement sans que tu ne me chasse. Maintenant toi et moi, parce que le nous n'existe pas, ont est rien. Plus rien, j'ai tout perdu, ton amitié était tout se qui me resté et maintenant je ne peu pas rester à coté de toi et n'être que ton amie. C'est beaucoup trop dur. Je sais que je ne vais pas arriver à me contrôler et que toute ma tristesse va sortir et que tu vas le savoir. Savoir qu'il n'y a que toi.

Je voudrais que tu comprennes que si je ne suis rien pour toi je n'existe tout simplement pas. Que je n'existerais jamais. Je voudrais que tu comprennes que sans toi je préférerais mourir, c'est pourquoi aussi que ce soir je ne suis pas rentré, je suis en haut de cette grande chute d'eau ou cascade si tu préfère. Si je suis là haut c'est tout simplement parce que je veux mourir. Pour toutes les raisons que je t'ai cité je veux sauter. Pour essayer d'échappé à tout sa… et aussi et surtout à toi. A ma douleur. Je ne veux plus de tout ça. Je veux allait vers ce monde où tout est blanc et où tu ne seras pas là. Où j'essayerai de t'oublier. Tu pourrais me dire de allait simplement dans un autre pays mais je souffrirais de te savoir près de moi et que je pourrais te rejoindre. Là haut dans le ciel je sais que je ne pourrais jamais revenir vers toi.

Alors je t'écris toute cette lettre pour que tu saches tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Pourquoi je suis partie. Et puis je ne veux pas que tu l'apprennes dans le journal sans que tu saches toutes mes raisons. Alors voilà saches que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours. Pardonne-moi de ne jamais te l'avoir dit. Sa aurais peut-être était plus facile. Je suis désolé de ne jamais m'être battu pour toi. Parce que je savais que la partie, même si c'est plus que ça, était déjà perdue.

Alors je te le redis… je t'aime… je saute parce que tu es « amoureux d'_elle_ » et que _elle_ se n'est pas moi. Que sa ne le seras jamais. Mais sache que sa ne seras jamais ta faute, que tu es humain et que c'est normal qui ait des gens qui souffre en silence mais je voulais juste que tu sache que même après ma mort je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

Je suis sure que tu comprendra qui je suis...

_La lettre tombe… elle tombe au sol et … il court, court jusqu'à l'endroit qu'elle indique dans sa lettre. Bousculant les gens, il ne s'excuse même pas. Il ne pense qu'à une chose. Qu'à elle. Il se dit aussi qu'il est bête. Il arrive en haut et ne voit qu'elle qui fait le pas de sa mort. Elle saute et il arrive trop tard comme elle la indiqué dans sa lettre. Alors il cris. Il cris « non ». Un « non » qui ne se fini jamais. Il a les larmes qui coulent vite. Il s'agenouille au bort et commence à parler tout seul. Il lui demande de lui pardonner. Il le répète encore et encore. Il ne s'arrête plus. Pourtant il sait qu'elle est en bas et qu'elle ne vit plus. Mais il ne peut s'en empêché. Il continu son monologue en disant qu'il a vraiment était bête, qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Du même amour qu'elle. Qu'il voulait juste la faire réagir en sortant avec cette fille. Il ne pensait pas que sa finirais comme ça. Il pensait qu'elle se battrait pour lui. Mais il aurait du savoir qu'elle n'était pas comme ça. Il aurait du. Il reste en haut s'en avoir le courage de faire pareil qu'elle, s'en pouvoir lui dire que lui aussi il l'aimait. Et qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Alors il reste en haut et pleure sans s'arrêter et il ne s'arrêtera plus. Parce que lui non plus ne peut vivre sans elle. Parce que lui la détruit mais, sans le savoir, elle la détruit lui aussi. Alors il reste deux âmes qui ne se rencontrerons jamais mais qui s'aimeront toujours._

_Parce que l'amour n'est pas toujours rose, parce que les drames sont et seront toujours là, les histoires ne peuvent pas toujours tout raconter. Parce que la tragédie reste et restera toujours, l'amour essayeras toujours de la combattre. Parce que le destin ne sais jamais où il nous mène, il peut s'avérait qu'il nous détruise tout simplement._

_**vous êtes arrivez en bas? alors bravo! et merci surtout!**  
_

_**une petite review pour m'aidez à m'améliorais ne serais pas de refus! ^^ **_

**_n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous à plus!_**

_**à bientôt pour une nouvelle petite histoire!**_

_**bisous bisous et très vite!**_

_**léapitchoune... qui vous aimes fort fort! ^^ **_


End file.
